


Sommerliebe

by texting_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Best friend Mikasa, F/M, Island vacation, Levi is a Cat in this one, More plot than porn, No Cheating Though, One Shot, Song Inspired, Summer Fling, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, but hey, it's fanfiction, one night stand turned love affair, ridiculous cheesy shit, summer crush, very unrealistic scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: A ridiculous piece of crap in appreciation of Erwin Smith.Inspired by the song "Sommerliebe" by Wolkenfrei, which is essentially the basic plotline for this and also gave the somewhat carefree vibe with which I wrote this, and even if you don't speak/understand german I recommend listening to it because it just sets the mood so well (also, did I mention it features steel drums? It's only THE most summer-feeling inducing thingfor me)./You come across a Pinterest Post advertising the beauty of a small Island getaway and book a five-week stay there, not planning on anything else than hours spent lounging at the beach and exploring the region. Your stay takes an exciting, interesting turn once you get to know who the footprints belong to that stop by your favourite sitting spot ever so often.What follows is a summer romance at its best.





	1. Chapter 1

[The song that started it all.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYD54NbWAxg)

 

* * *

 

 

When the plane sped up and took off you still weren't fully awake yet.

The alarm of your phone had reminded you to get up early, and for a brief instance you had wondered why Levi hadn't woken you; the silvery-black tabby was usually awake first and demanded food at some point later. Then you remembered that Mikasa had picked him up yesterday; to keep an eye on the short troublemaker during your vacation.

Vacation!

The thought of five and a half long weeks on a small island, nothing but clear blue ocean and white beaches for miles, had been what had gotten you out of bed, briefly into the bathroom and eventually, packed with a suitcase filled with fluttery summer dresses, lots of sunscreen, your favourite swim suit and armed with a smaller purse that held your valuables and an analog camera along with several unused rolls of film, out the door.

The bus to Stohess City Airport had been on time, and you had dozed some more while waiting to board your flight. Granted, it wasn't the most glamorous plane, but the space for legs and feet was decent and the spot next to you was free.

As the turbines droned on and the grey clouds hid the dull city below you, you closed your eyes again. You could almost hear the steel drums already, could almost feel the sun and smell the warm wind.

Almost.

Five and a half long weeks without any annoying coworkers, without overly friendly neighbours, without anyone. Just you and the ocean. You were so ready.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually the plane touched down in a strange country, foreign languages sounded through the speakers at the arrival's hall and warm air drifted through the opening and closing doors.

After retrieving your suitcase you unfolded a piece of paper and looked a row of busses outside up and down. The one with the number '54' wasn't there yet, but a sign above an empty parking lot announced its coming.

You were grateful for Sasha, who had gifted you a straw hat. The dotted shadow it cast was a relief against the blazing sun.

The bus labelled '54' was a small thing, rattling and without an AC. Sweat ran down your temples as you sat inside, clutching your purse and the suitcase wedged between the seats next to you. The driver had music on, and after a hand full other people, collectively older than you by far, had gotten inside, too, he drove off. The vehicle was part of a shuttle service between the airport and a ferry that brought people out towards the cluster of islands at the coast.

The wind was warm as you stood on board of the surprisingly large boat, shades perched atop your nose, watching how small green hills against the deep blue of the sky got closer.

As you neared, everything looked as beautiful as on the post on Pinterest you had seen.

There was one large island with three or four smaller ones dotting the water around it, and the salty air made the hours and hours in the plane and then bus thin out until they were a mere hint of discomfort and waiting lost in your memories. You felt your soul settle down and took a long and deep breath.

 

* * *

 

 

The first days were a mixture of jetlag and hot air, and you mostly spend them in the shadow of palm-trees with a lot of water and fruit juice.

Your small hut was located on one of the smaller islands around the largest one, Isla Doana, where the ferry landed. A swimming walkway connected the smaller Isla Meana to its larger neighbour, the wood mostly dry because the pontons kept the light waves at bay. There was a larger house with guestrooms near the bridge, but you had opted for a two-room house a bit closer to the beach and with more privacy. Once a day a member of staff came over to replenish the drinks and to clean; and in the morning and evening there was a buffet at the largest house from which every tourist could eat. The staff was polite, but you didn't get a chance to chat with locals yet.

When the jetlag had finally worn off and your body had settled into the rhythm of sunrise and nightfall, you began to explore. First Meana, then parts of Doana.

The small town that had bloomed around the landing spot of the ferry was beautiful. There were no vehicles larger than a motorcycle on the island, and so the streets were narrow and paved with cobblestones. The houses were either white or terracotta in colours, the roofs a sun-bleached grey. There were surprisingly few souvenir shops as well as other things that could serve to loads of tourists; and you greatly appreciated the fact that the mass-tourism had not extended its reach to this corner of the world yet. The ice from a small café was self-made and tasted delicious, and you spend a great deal wondering through the restaurants and other establishments that offered food. Every evening you'd return to your small house and walk the beach until you came to a large piece of wood that must've been washed ashore with the last storm.

Its deep brown colour had faded into grey-brown at the top, and it kept the warmth of the day so it was always pleasant to sit on. On some days you saw footprints, considerably larger than yours, that walked past your sitting spot. On other days the sand was undisturbed, gently flattened by the breeze.

 

You had already filled one of your filmrolls with pictures and put in a second before you met the person who seemed to share your favourite sitting spot ever so often.

The saltwater you had bathed in earlier hadn't completely washed away the sunscreen from your skin, and now the scent of sun, sand and ocean mingled on it. The bikini you wore was still slightly wet but a light kimono around your upper half kept you from shivering as you sat on the tree, watching the sun sink lower on the canvas that was the sky, fading from blue to yellow, orange and deep red. There were clouds gathering at the horizon, painted gold by the dying sun and yet full, promising rain and thunder.

"Can I join you?"

The deep, sonorous voice startled you and you hoped it didn't show before you turned your head.

The person who had spoken couldn't have looked more beautiful than the sunset you were witnessing. Toned figure clad in simple, dark shorts, accompanied by a fitting white shirt striped in marine blue, a pair of flipflops held in one hand. Freckles dusted nose and cheekbones, which were covered in a soft sunburn. His eyes could have been pieces of the sky itself, his hair a light blond, most likely faded from the constant sun.

You were left breathless for a second. For a moment you thought about shying away, about giving up the spot on the tree, to retreat to your hut. But then you remembered that nobody here knew who you were, nobody that could push their expectations on you, nobody that only knew you as the quiet, reserved woman for everything you were back at work. So why not agreeing to let this handsome stranger sit?

You managed a smile and shuffled over, making room for a second person. He sat down and from the corners of your eyes you saw his head not fully turned to the sunset. Was he check- No, no, you told yourself. Probably not.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" He smiled; a shy, but somehow confident smile, and you couldn't look away.

"______." You paused and swallowed. "And you?"

"Erwin." He replied, fiddling with his shoes and looking out over the water again. The handsome stranger had gotten a name.

"You're on vacation here too?" It was more of a statement than a question, but it felt like the thing to say. He nodded.

"It's so beautiful out here. Never would've thought I'd visit something like this ever in my life."

You silently agreed with him.

“It's paradise." You mumbled, and he looked over and nodded once more.

 

The giant orange orb set behind the clouds that seemed to slowly get bigger. The air cooled down, and you felt goosebumps rising on your arms.

A rub didn't make them go away, so you stood up, intending to go back and change into something dry.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding almost hurt you'd abandon him. Standing, you weren't much taller than him sitting.

"To change. This bikini isn't drying all too soon, and Lord help me if I catch a cold here." You gestured around.

Dusk gave everything a golden glow, even though the main source of light was already gone. He nodded wistfully before standing up as well. For a moment he looked down and stared into your eyes, before his blue gaze searched the horizon again. His height was intimidating, but his relaxed form thankfully made him seem less like a threat.

"There's a non-alcoholic cocktail-party at the main house, do you want to join me? I'll invite you to a Sunrise."

A grin spread on your face. "You mean a Tequila Sunrise?"

He tilted his head. "But without Tequila, of course."

"Why not. Meet you there?"

He shrugged and nodded his head as a grin spread on his face and he sauntered off into the opposite direction of your current home.

 

* * *

 

 

The air was already thick with moisture as you stepped out again after a quick shower and changing into a thin blouse and shorts, the wooden walkway leading to the biggest house dark and slippery. Plants hung low above it, and more than once you had to duck to avoid hitting them.

You heard the party before spotting it through the trees; heavy drums and deep pipes played tunes along with singers. Everything was acoustic.

Erwin met you by the door, holding two glasses of Sunrise and looking pleased to see you again. He had changed into a darker polo shirt but stuck to the pants and flip flops.

"Thought you wouldn't come." He remarked while handing over the drink.

You felt daring as you answered: "I'd never let such a handsome stranger hanging."

He grinned, more to himself, and you wondered if he really was humbled or just good at hiding his ego.

"Hey, what about we talk for a bit and become friends?" He asked, speaking directly into your ear while following you inside. You couldn't say the idea opposed you.

The ground floor was a pit of music, dancing people and laughter.

Even though there was supposedly no alcohol involved the people behaved drunk and ecstatic. Already you could feel it infecting you, too, the bouncy rhythm of the music beckoning to be moved to. The hours swam together between rich juice-mixes, shout-talking with Erwin and movements on the dance-floor.

It felt good to have fun, it felt good to let go and pretend you weren't the shy, polite, friendly girl everyone back home assumed you to be. Hundreds of candles lit the spacious room, the soft light painting highlights into those blue eyes of Erwin's. He had leaned in several times but always pulled back at the last instance, teasing, his hands ghosting over your sides but never touching inappropriate places. His shirt hid muscles, you knew, had felt them under your fingertips, strong and promising, and you couldn’t keep your own hands off of him. The later it got the more you felt your restraints loosen.

As a loud crack sounded above your heads the crowd went quiet for a moment. After a long moment of silence the singers of the band cried out and the music roared up again, wilder, faster, in honour of the gods the locals were praying to. Everyone moved closer together, grinded on each other, bodies barely separable and mouths moving against skin. Your hands were on Erwin's neck, his hands on your hips and his eyes never let yours go. He leaned down and your heart sped up, but he only pressed his forehead against yours.

"Let's get out of here." You suggested, moving with the drumbeat, noses besides each other, mouths only a breath apart, hips pushing into each other. He smiled.

The outside world was dark, soaked and so very silent. You thought you had gone deaf until another lightning bold shot over the sky, thunder cracking almost instantly. Rain poured down and the foliage spend little to no shelter from the raging storm. In seconds your clothes were clinging to your body in wetness, and you heard Erwin's voice yell over the pitter patter of drops on leaves.

"My place isn't far from here. Follow me!" He took hold of your hand and led you over the dark walkway, not running in fear of slipping, turned corners and ventured deeper into the jungle. After another turn a door seemed to appear out of nowhere and he let go to hastily unlock it. Once it was open you both pushed through and shut the storm out. Wind rattled the hut that was larger than yours and a bit more modern, with electric light and an actual hearth. You looked up to where Erwin stood besides you, back pressed against the door you had just come through. There was a giddy smile on his face but it faded, leaving his lips parted for air and his eyes dark in the dim light a single lamp spend. The storm outside seemed to quiet down as the tall blond turned his head and brought up a hand, stroking your cheek. The tension, momentarily lost in the dash to privacy, surged up, electric impulses flying between your bodies as he dipped his head down like so often this night. Your eyes were fixed on those red lips, dark from when he had bit down on them. He lingered in front of your face, silently waiting for permission as his brows furrowed and his eyes never left your lips. You moved forward and met him, circling your arms around his neck and his second hand came up to hold your back while he gently tested the waters, kept the kiss shallow, nothing more than a chaste touch of lips before he pulled away and his tongue flicked out over his.

"Salty." He whispered, and his eyes met yours before they fixated on your lips again.

"Sweet." You murmured as you pulled him closer, plunging into the pool Erwin had barely dipped a foot in.

Erwin took his time after you were both down to your underwear; kissing and tentatively licking up the insides of your thighs, nuzzling the soft flesh above your hips and gently rubbing his fingers over your breasts. That was all he gave you, touches, his hands and mouth, but it wasn't enough and you wanted more, more, to feel his body, the warmth of skin on skin, his weight on you, his mouth on yours, anything, _anything_ , but he was patient.

When a hand of his slipped under the thin fabric of your panties and ever so slightly rubbed over the soft skin down there a mewling sound escaped your mouth and you arched your back, dying to get his fingers just a small bit over, to where wetness pooled between your legs, to finally relieve the pressure there. He looked up from his position, arms under your legs, one hand caressing the spot where limb became body, his nose inches from your panty and you bit your lip.

Without really knowing for what exactly you mouthed 'Please'. Erwin propped himself up on his elbows and gently pulled your panties off, placed them on the floor next to his bed before his flickering gaze returned to yours and then went down to the uncovered treasure. The anticipation was almost unbearable as he closed in and trailed his thumb over the outer parts of your lips before you felt his breath touch the exposed tip of your clit and he gently pushed a finger inside. A shiver ran down your back and you didn’t even try to suppress the moan. He started slow, one finger at a time, curling it now and then and relieving you of some of the tension he had so generously built earlier.

It felt too good, strange, exciting, all at once, and as he flicked his tongue over your clit you pressed your head back into the cushions. There was the familiar heat of an orgasm approaching, but if Erwin knew how to read the signs he didn't pay attention to them. He ceased moving his fingers just before the tidal wave could hit and left you writhing and whining.

"Erwiiin..." You stretched the last syllable long and stared at him through narrowed eyes, thin hairs sticking to your forehead and lips parted for air. He leaned forward and kissed the sensitive spot once more before retrieving a condom from god know's where and expertly put it on.

His hand returned to the abandoned folds but not for long. Lips kissed their way up your belly, stomach, over your chest and up your neck towards your lips. As you opened your eyes again they looked directly into his, pupils blown wide from the previous actions. He bit his lip and looked down on you; his arms to both sides of your head and slowly lowered his chest onto yours. The skin was almost scalding hot against yours, from water and sweat cooled, and you wound your arms around his broad shoulders, clinging into the heat he gave off, relishing in it, wanting to drink it up until you radiated it as well. Your pull had lowered his hips as well and you felt his tip brush past your entrance.

"Please." You repeated, a hand on his cheek and looking at his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours, his legs gave way under him and with some difficulties he found his way inside you.

It had been some time since you had had last taken the girl for a ride but he wasn't hurrying things, pausing, letting you adjust. You seriously wondered how such a perfect man did not have a constant partner, but that thinking got to an abrupt stop once he started moving more.

Your fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as he panted into your ear, his hands travelling down to your bottom to gently tilt and lift it up. At some point you switched and you moved on top of him, being granted the breathtaking view of how the muscles under his skin moved, how his chest heaved whenever you made an unexpected movement and how his pretty face scrunched up in lust and want. The previous teasing he had done made it surprisingly easy for you to get closer to climax, and when you began to touch yourself additionally it became almost too much. As he gripped your hips and held them in place, his own bucking up and everything in him tensing, it was the look he gave you through half-closed eyes that made you bend over and cum.

His hands were soothing warmth on your back as he gently stroked it, holding you, keeping you close while you both calmed down. Outside the storm raged on, but here, inside, in his arms, you felt deep relaxation wash over you. The need to relieve yourself tore you apart eventually, but once he had followed you inside the bathroom and half carried, half pleaded you to come back to bed there was closeness again, more heat, more kisses, more touches. The wind and rain were far away before you finally slept in, with only a thin blanket draped over you, a strong, warm arm wrapped around your middle and with a satisfying tiredness lulling you into the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun awoke you the next morning, highlighting the natural colours of the walls, and you licked your lips and rolled around in the comfortable bed. You came face to face with Erwin, who lazily blinked at you out of hardly open eyes.

"Morning." His voice was raspy and deep, and you wondered how he could have gotten even more attractive.

"Hi there." You answered, and a small smirk placed itself on your lips.

The temperatures were still moderate, cooled by the night's downpour, when you stepped out of the small house and onto the walkway, Erwin following behind you and locking the door before jogging to close the distance between the two of you. At the main house you both got a large sandwich and a huge smoothie with tropical fruits each before venturing out towards the beach. You sat down at the familiar tree and looked over the water while eating the food you had brought.

"So, how long have you been here?" He asked, sitting cross legged opposites you and licking a bit of dripped sauce off his fingers. He looked very innocent doing so and genuinely interested in your answer, and you felt strangely inclined to talk with him.

"About... two and a half weeks, I think? How about you?"

He nodded while slurping the smoothie. "Two weeks. Funny that we never ran into each other before. I must have come to this thing daily!"

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he knocked on the wood you were sitting on. You silently agreed.

"I wanted to visit the small town this evening, would you like to accompany me?"

A fluttering feeling bloomed in your stomach and you looked up at the handsome male. He wanted to spend more time with you?

"Sure!" You smiled.

The expression on his face could have put the sun to shame if that hadn't been conviniently hidden behind a thin layer of clouds.

 

* * *

 

 

You awoke alone and needed a while to figure out where you were. Your view fell on your phone, unused for most of your stay, its screen brightly lit and the alarm still sounding. With a groan you leaned over and shut it off.

You needed a solid minute to realize what was written in white letter across the screen depicting a scowling silver tabby.

**Going back home in 2 days**

It was a reminder you had set yourself, and it harshly grounded you in reality again. You dropped your head back on the pillow and rolled around until you were looking at the ceiling.

The time you had spent with Erwin had flown by, the shared moments endless and yet the clock was racing.

You had seen each other almost every day since the party; either at the beach on your favourite spot, at the main house, in the small town... Or he had waited for you outside your small house, hands in his pockets, radiant smile on his face, and accompanied you wherever you had wanted to go.

Conversation with him was so easy. Erwin was a good listener; attentive, interested, exclaiming at all the right places and always willing to lend you an ear. You talked about god and the world with him, and with a fond smile you remembered when you had found out you both liked the same TV Series and had talked about nothing else for hours. By now you were on your last film, the others already filled with pictures. Erwin had stolen into almost half of them, either willingly or not. It wasn't really your fault he was so attractive, and the way he seemed to naturally have aesthetically pleasing poses whenever he stood or sat somewhere for a while...

The pictures, albeit not developed yet, showed him sitting in the sand on a towel, fiddling with something in his hands and not looking at the camera. They showed him, in the small town on the main island, leaning against a fountain and smiling up from under his eyelashes at the lense, him eating ice cream and looking out over the beach, him... and you, the one time he had pulled an arm around you, pointed the camera at the two of you and clicked. It was unlikely that photo would turn out good since he had paid no attention to the width of the lense, the shutter speed, anything, but that didn't matter. Another picture would show you, in a summer dress, from behind, walking up one of the many tiny roads, as he had captured your camera for one afternoon. A profile shot of you leaning on a handrail that ran around a small lookout near the top of Isla Doana, and one of you, wearing the straw hat and your bikini, laughing, at the beach. For another one Erwin had asked a third person to take it, an arm wrapped around you that pulled you into his side, the amazing colour gradient of the sunset in your backs.

Eventually you rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, but the advancing wistfulness and melancholy about having to leave all too soon wouldn't fade.

 

"Is something the matter?" Erwin asked later in the evening, when you were walking the streets of the small town once again, pinkies linked like teenagers. You shook your head and looked on the ground. You hadn't told him when you'd have to leave, didn't want to. If you didn't tell him you could pretend your time wasn't limited, was endless.

"C'mon, tell me." His smile, so innocent and pure, was audible in his words, so much it hurt your heart. He stopped walking and gently tugged you closer with your linked hands until you were standing face to face and he was smiling down on you. His second hand came up and stroked your cheek. After another heartbeat of looking into his blue eyes you stood up on your toes and pulled him into a kiss, feeling him smile into it.

He chased you all the way back to the small island you were staying on, making sure to not run and disturb the pontons, and tried to catch up on you. Giggling, you passed his house and ventured further into the jungle, out towards where your own was, and further still. As the ocean came into sight through the thinning foliage he finally caught up to you, chuckling, stealing kisses from you while pushing you up against a tree. The playfulness subsided as he cupped your face into his large palms and held it there, gazing adoringly into your glinting eyes. It was late, darkness had fallen long ago, and nobody was out this far anymore. Only the ocean was witness to the displayed love between you and Erwin that night, the salty wind stole your moans and the sand ground into Erwin's skin, slipped into his hair.

The water was still of a pleasant temperature when you went skinny dipping with the blond beauty, the moon giving his skin an unearthly glow. You swam, not out too far, and then back, felt Erwin catch up to you, wrap his warm arms around your middle and shivered as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck from behind. Whispers were exchanged, sweet nothings into each other’s ears, half-swallowed by the wind. He lost his footing at one point and slipped into the water with a large splash, and you missed what he had whispered just now. He grinned, bright and carefree, and you laughed softly. The warm breeze kissed your shoulders and the moon peeked out from behind torn clouds.

You wanted the night to last forever, never letting go of the magic of the moment.

 

You didn't tell Erwin it was your last day together when you both woke up the next morning, but he seemed to sense something. He let you have more room than usual and at one point left for the main house to collect something there, he said. It gave you time and space enough to pick up every piece of clothing that had wondered from yours into his house, made you able to go back and pack your suitcase. You sat on your bed and stared out the opened door.

Erwin.

Only Erwin.

You had both avoided to give out too much personal information, a somewhat mutual, unspoken agreement to keep the exciting spark about not knowing exactly who the other was.

As it was, you also didn't know his phone-number, address, anything. A very large part of you wanted to know, wanted to stay in touch with the handsome male, but the other part knew you wouldn't ask him for it. He probably had kept and not told you for a reason, and you felt like you'd be tempting fate if you'd take such a step now. No. Better let go of him now, as it was, keeping him and the time you had spent together in sweet nostalgia. A sad smile wound on your face as you looked at the packed stuff. You had decided.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to stay the night with me again?" Erwin asked, the candlelight giving his features a soft touch, making his hair look like actual gold. His small smile was hopeful, his hands clasped under his chin. Both of your plates were empty of the delicious noodles your favourite restaurant had served. You swallowed the rest of your sparkling water and shook your head.

Erwin's smile faltered, but didn't die, and he waved for the check.

He had his arm around you on the way back, and you relished in the feeling of safety it offered while you leaned into his frame.

"I wish we could stay here forever." He said, matter of fact, but still sort of dreamy. You looked up at him and saw him gazing at the stars overhead, an airy smile on his features.

"I wish that too..." You replied softly, looking on the ground in front of you. It was almost painful how oblivious he was, how trusting.

He stopped in front of his house, his hands on your hips and a fond smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside? We could..." But he trailed off. You grinned.

"You're like a lovesick teenager, you know that?" Erwin pulled a mock pout.

"So what if I am?" He broke out into a grin as he met your eyes again.

"Sleep well Erwin." You said, putting as much love into those words as you could.

"You too. See you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed you, gently nipping at your bottom lip once before you had to smile and swatted him away.

"Bye Erwin. Good night." He gave you one last adoring look before he closed his door.

 

* * *

 

 

To say you felt horrible when you awoke to your alarm the next morning, before sunrise, would have been an understatement.

You passed Erwin's hut on the way back, no light seeping out from between the gaps in the wood. A sinking feeling in your gut made you bite back tears at your horrible, selfish act.

A thin layer of fog hung in the air between the trees, unusually fresh, but the jungle birds were already singing their songs anyway. The sun rose over the horizon as you watched the emerald green islands growing smaller, the sky tinted soft pink and turquoise. You couldn't help but imagine what Erwin would do today, feeling a small, painful twist in your stomach. Maybe he'd sunbathe again, now that the skin had peeled from the last sunburn he'd gotten, or maybe he’d just read in a hammock.

As you boarded the bus that would take you back to the airport you slipped headphones into your ears and closed your eyes, softly nodding off.

 

It was late as you got home, the streets familiar and still weirdly different from when you had left. As you unlocked the door, a silver tabby greeted you, meowing loudly as if to chide you for being late.

"I'm sorry Levi." You chuckled, closing the door behind you and bending down to pet the cat.

"There you are! We were wondering if you'd gotten lost somewhere." Mikasa stood in the door to the living room, arms crossed and a crooked grin on her face.

"Aw come on, I'm not that clumsy."

She pushed off the frame and came over to hug you, saying how much Levi had missed you with a glint in her eyes.

“That old cat wouldn’t miss me if I’d skip countries.” You playfully glowered at him while you sat down on your couch with your friend, two boxes of pizzas propped open on the coffee table.

The pet in question was comfortably seated on your lap, grey eyes squinting up at your face and a deep purr making his fur vibrate, further proof that he wasn’t some heartless stray off the streets, as you finished another slice.

“And what about that... Erwin guy? You never got his last name? OR his number?” She seemed truly shocked as she bit the tip off another slice of pizza. You shook your head.

“No... but I think it’s good this way. See, now I can forever remember him as that one magical holiday crush.” You smiled over the rim of your drink.

The black haired female rolled her eyes.

“Bullshit. I can see you’re all over that guy.” She gestured in the direction of your face. You sighed dramatically and set your glass down carefully, to not disturb the dozing cat on your lap.

“You _really_ don’t have any other info than his name?” She sounded bewildered.

“Not, really, no...” You sighed once more.

"And now you're just letting this Mr. Perfect go?"

"Looks like I will..."


	2. Chapter 2

After a long, silent moment, you took another sip of your drink and spoke up again.  
“Although.” You swallowed the last sip. “I took a bunch of pictures of him with my cam.”  
The woman next to you rose her hands to the ceiling.  
“Praised be your camera! Give the films to me, I’ll have them developed ASAP and then we can start the search for your Mister Perfect.”  
“Mikasa, you don’t have to...” You tried to intervene, but the spark in her dark eyes wouldn’t die sooner than when she had accomplished what she had set out for.

When the pictures came, Mikasa was a whirlwind in the office. She worked a floor above you and had gone to check if they were done in one of her five-minutes-but-more-like-half-an-hour breaks she took when work just got too annoying to handle. She dropped four thick envelopes on your cubicle’s desk, a proud look on her face and a soft blush due to her rush to get them here.  
“What do I owe you?” You sluggishly asked, hand already on its way to your purse to reach for your wallet. Mikasa wove her hand impatiently.  
“Nothing, just, open one and show me Erwin! I just wanna see him already!”  
“You didn’t look yourself?”  
“I’m not some rude bitch who invades other’s privacy! Come on!”  
With a sigh you opened the envelope on the top and pulled the stack of pictures out of it.  
Your heart did a somersault as your eyes fell on the first picture.  
It showed Erwin, lovingly staring up at the camera from where he sat on the small enclosure of the fountain on the main island, his arms wrapped around your middle and the most stupid, adorable of grins on his face.  
Mikasa gasped.

“______.” She sounded enraged and you shrunk a bit. “How could you not- Okay, I’ll be taking matters into my own hands now, thank... you...!”  
Before you could protest she had plucked the pictures out of your hands, skipped through them until she found the best one, snapped a photo of it with her phone and then rushed back to her desk.  
In your break, when you scrolled through Instagram, you came across another one of _those_ pictures, yet another pinprick in your heart.  
It was Erwin, a cone with ice cream in his hand, in his polo shirt, turned towards the camera and smiling once more.  
The caption was: “Have you seen this handsome fella? Name is Erwin, my friend lost him on vacation. DM me if you know who he is, they fell madly in love but didn’t exchange contacts!!”  
You shook your head at her attempt to find out where and more importantly who he was and closed the app.

Days filled with underlying hope that the ridiculous post on Mikasa’s page would actually gain enough popularity to lead Erwin back into your life turned into weeks, and by the second month nothing happened you tried to come to terms with it.  
It had been silly, of course, to think you would be able to just shut off the heavy crush you had developed on the blond. Mikasa nagged you endlessly for just ditching him and not even saying good-bye, igniting the fire of guilt in you and making it ten times worse.  
You dreamed of him frequently, casual things, mostly, but sometimes the memories of the hot nights spend with him would surface and pull you back into the wonderful time abroad and leave you sulking over what could and never would be.

Four months passed until you pulled down the notification bar on your phone’s screen and noticed a message from Pinterest.  
“TicTacToeloverrrr321 commented on one of your pins:...”  
It had happened before of course, someone commenting, but this was the post that had shown you the beauty of Isla Doana and Meana, and you clicked on it.  
“I went there and I met the most beautiful, amazing woman there. Please, if you know someone called _______ who you know went there, tell her Erwin Smith is looking for her and would like to get in touch with her again!”  
Your mouth ran dry and you felt your heart beat in your throat.

For a moment you were breathless again, like on the day he had first talked to you.  
A giddy smile bloomed on your face as you clicked on his profile and began to type a private reply.  
After you had hit send you pressed the phone to your chest and rolled on your back, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Levi meowed curiously, glancing down on you from where he perched on the headpiece of your bed.  
“Yes Levi! I found him! I found Erwin!”  
Levi meowed again and flicked his tail against the wood.  
“I found Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a sucker for happy endings and Erwin Smith and couldn't let this stand alone without this ending I wrote for it ♥


End file.
